Barrow
"Barrow was a prime Capitol-world. Situated conveniently in the outer edge of the Inner Colonies to supply food and goods to most of them, brining in a lot of revenue and a lot of loyalty. ONI didn't like its vassals tending loyal to someone else...especially an Inner Colony that could bring the coming war right into the heart of Human Space." Colonial History Establishment Established in 2412, just after the Inner Colony rush Barrow was a peculiar state caught between the strict regimental requirements colonists faced in the Inner-Colonies and the penal-like conditions and sentiments of Outer-Colonists fleeing Earth control. Barrow is part of an ambiguous zone between the inner and outer colonies similar to Neos Atlantis. Early Development (2412-2492) Stemming from a mixture of both elite pre-screen colonial candidates who had been waitlisted along with former convicts and isolationists hoping to escape the UEG's pervasive government Barrow's population formed its own political ideologies. Fitting to Barrow's place in Human Space, the population also featured many mixed views common in the Inner and Outer Colonies. Citizens did have sincere displeasure with many UEG policies, but felt that violence would not bring about favorable results. It was believed that organized lobbying and pursuing a platform in which to discuss the concerns faced by many within the UEG was the best option for resolving the growing dissidence. The political beliefs and ideology held by most Barrow residents would become known as the Concordat which would shape Barrow identity for centuries. The Insurrection (2492-2525) By the time the Insurrection was at hand Barrow was enjoying its 80th year anniversary of colonization. Barrow's Colonial Government at the time sided with the UEG and UNSC forces, many citizens of Barrow would even enlist to aid in the conflict. Throughout the Insurrection Barrow's Colonial Government did not stop its political campaigns for the establishment of a more fair representative branch of government for the Outer Colonies. Notably, the colonial government was often associated with Insurrectionist Sympathizer groups. The planet itself would be host to a small number of domestic terrorism events however the world avoided the brunt of the Insurrection. Due to the influence and power Barrow's Colonial Government held it is believed that were Barrow to join the side of the Insurgents, many more colonies would follow-suit. Were Barrow to join the Insurrection, a UEG victory was predicted to drop by over 10%. Out of appeasement the risk of Barrow becoming the enemy actually garnered it more political leverage within the UEG and helped progress its political missions, in hopes of easing the Insurrection. Notably, due to the UNSC usurping the CMA Barrow's Colonial Government was hard-pressed to begin refitting its own fleet of cargo and freighters for war in the event of large scale conflict arriving to the system, such an undertaking would be lead by the logistics department of the colony and would lay the foundation for the Barrow Defense Authority years later. Human-Covenant War (2525-2555) When the Covenant began it's genocidal quest across Human Space Barrow would not be spared its wrath. Fortunately Barrow citizens had outfitted its cargo fleets with light weaponry to defend against such an attack. Beginning in 2495 Barrow was able to refit only 65% of its two hundred sizable vessels granting them a light defense force of over 130 ships. In 2549 Barrow would be one of the outer-most colonies still left when a small invasion force arrived on the planet. When the UNSC usurped the CMA's role it left Barrow only lightly defended, completely abandoned by the time the planet was attacked. Thankfully Barrow's own defensive fleet was able to combat the small Covenant Strike Group and avoid a planetary glassing. It is widely accredited to the sacrifice of the skeleton crewed freighters and cargo vessels which endlessly threw themselves at the enemy biding time for Barrow warships to deliver critical damage to the enemy. The news of Barrow's victory was seemingly never relayed as the UEG assumed the planet a loss. With only twenty four refit ships remaining within Barrows makeshift fleet, 106 vessels were lost in the battle against a Covenant Strike Group of 15 ships. Barrow's defense was being supplied for by retrofitted freighters and transport vessels featuring welded on auto-cannons and loosely plated Scab Armor1. These jimmy rigged ships would became the backbone of a self-made and self-sustained Barrow Defense Fleet which would last them the remainder of the war. What remained of the orbital shipyards were converted into warship manufactories along with those located elsewhere in the solar system being mostly recalled to aid in the efforts. In the time after the battle until rediscovery six years later Barrow continued to build up its own military as the Barrow Defense Authority was formally recognized as a branch of government and military body. Barrow's new Planetary Government would also be the governing body for settlements throughout the system. Post-War (2555-2558) With the Barrow Defense Authority taking up defense in the absence of the UNSC during the final stretch of the war Barrow had become incidentally autonomous from the UEG. Unaware of the result of the war the Colony went dark and remained dark for six years. In 2555 the BDA deployed Flicker ''a project involving the deployment and activation of slip-space routes in continuous loops to nearby systems which would ultimately lead investigators to Barrow. At each relay was a small team whom had full intentions of stopping the relay from continuing any closer to Barrow if a non-human ship arrived, following the Cole-protocol thereafter to include self-destruction if necessary. Answering the call was UNSC whom alerted Barrow to the revived Insurrection with their apprehensive approach. UNSC support was relieved they wouldn't need to dedicate an unavailable supply of warships to defend the reclaimed colony. This somewhat Laissez-faire approach to defense with Barrow allowed Barrow to continue self-governing, a practice Barrow would not have relinquished so easily. Barrow's Defense Authority came into light conflict with the UNSC in 2556. Smartly both reframed from declaring any full conflict. Instead the 'Barrow Militant Accords' outlined that Barrow would not receive UNSC defense beyond a single patrol group, and its own defensive militia was forbidden from expeditionary ventures beyond the Eta 7 Sigma System. From 2549 to 2558 the Barrow Defense Authority which had grown from a band of logistics operators into a fully functioning military body had constructed numerous new warships to add to the fleet. This is largely accredited to the numerous ship yards which were stationed in the outer solar system for mining operations and the lack of surface infrastructure damage to the colony throughout the war. Economy/Geography Barrow's geographic position within Human-Space made it a trading hub into the truly outer colonies. With Barrow becoming one of the major mid-way points for trade in and out of the Outer- colonies for dozens of star systems leading to the planets rich economic success and strong security force supplied for by the CMA and later the UNSC when it usurped such roles. Playing the role as a massive exportation world Barrow contributed to both the outer colonies need for cheap machinery, and the inner colonies need for cheap food-goods. Capitalizing on the great wealth acquired from its advantageous geography Barrow quickly began construction of its own trade ship fleet. While costly at first, Barrow was situated ideally for such an undertaking and quickly repaid itself in the first year post-completion. At its height Barrow commanded a fleet of over two hundred freight and cargo vessels. Exports # Aero-space craft including engines, parts: (44.30%) # Wheat/Beans/Potatoes/Apples: (22.70%) # Medical Equipment: (10.20%) # Bio-Fuels: (9.06%) # Large Engine Vehicle Carapaces: (6.92%) # Electro-Sensor Measurement Equipment: (5.80%) # Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine Cores: (1.2%) Government/Societal Structuring Barrow, while still a colony of the UEG, maintains its own colonial government. This government operated similarly to a Representative Socialist-Technocracy with a meritocratic cultural style of politics. It is lead by a council of elected masters in various fields of technology, science, health, and others. This Council screens colonial concerns which are sorted appropriated to determine the field of the council most suited to spear-head a response. The corresponding Council member would then act as temporary 'Chairman Elect'. The Chairman Elect acts as the project manager coordinating the Council towards a solution to the colonial distress until it is resolved at which point the position of Chairman Elect is usurped by the Council at large. The Council's Known Representative Divisions * Education (Department of Education) * Defense and Law (Barrow Defense Authority) * Health (Barrow Health and Wellness Bureau) * Infrastructure (Department of Infrastructure) * Commerce (Trade Management Authority) * Energy (Barrow Energy Department) * Logistics/Transportation (Barrow Logistics Bureau) * Agriculture (Agriculture Authority) * Economy/Treasury (Economics Management Authority) * Environment (Environmental Management Bureau) Vocational Education/Labor Structure With a large focus on vocational integrity within government positions it comes as no surprise that Barrow employs a similar system within its education and general society at large. Adopting a highly communal social-state Barrow citizens spend their education time doubled over with vocational schooling which begins in concept at the early age of five through role-playing and Montessori-style education centers as the standard. Carrying over into adolescence children have explored a variety of trades and fields which receive some exposure altering dependent on quotas and colonial needs. By the age of twelve citizens begin their official exploratory phase of education in which over the next year they spend three hundred hours in twenty six different vocational fields of their choosing. By the conclusion of such time, an algorithm collects the participation and performance scores of an individual, collaborates with the citizens list of desired fields, and produces the as-ideal-as-possible field of study that the citizen will study until adulthood. Switching vocational fields is possible, and common however the algorithm attempts to provide the citizen with a combination of fulfillment and effective workmanship. Upon completion of basic education a Barrow citizen is certified in their vocational field and capable to join the labor force with minimal to no additional education or training. Typically transitioning directly into their field. Some citizens elect to learn continue education into more advanced fields or to change fields entirely. Cultural by-product The results of such a societal system has proven to produce a highly self-sustaining economy, labor force, and development which allows outside relations to only boost Barrow's economy and influence rather than become a factor of reliance upon them. Politics (Post-War) With the conclusion of the war and the self-actualized evidence that Barrow could indeed defend itself long term, it did not entirely deter Barrow from its original ideology of peacefully bringing about political change, but it did strengthen the notion that Barrow didn't need to bow to the UEG's authority as much as a subservient and to a degree should demand some of its goals. This became apparent in 2557 when the UNSC attempted to retire the BDA as new UNSC ships arrived. A ten day stalemate ended with the UNSC withdrawing the additional defenses and permitting Barrow to continue utilizing its own defense fleet for protection. This semi-militant victory for Barrow signified the UEG's overall weakened state and apprehension towards triggering an all out war. If Barrow, a more middle-ground independence supporter, were to go to war with the UEG it would surely drag along every other extremist group waiting for the opportunity. Barrow Defense Authority Created from the remnants of the Colonial Military Administration and the expansive logistics department which owned and operated hundreds of cargo, freight, and transport craft the Barrow Defense Authority became the acting militant force for the planet in 2549, however it had already refit 35% of its vessels into pseudo combat vessels beginning in 2535. Formally taking charge of the planets defense the BDA lead the colony up until 2555 with the Flicker initiative bringing Barrow back into contact with the UNSC. With the BDA making up the law enforcement and military its no surprise the BDA comprises upwards of 3% of the colonies population. Its isolationist defense-centric society employs over 7,702,098 personnel whom serve directly in the military as either law enforcement or within the Guard Corps, Space Command, or Air Control branches. BDA-UNSC Relations With the UNSC eager to usurp the Barrow Defense Authority and with Barrow not so willing to relinquish their self-sustaining defense force the two forces were locked in a stalemate. Barrow, not wishing to succeed from the UEG nor be reliant on the UNSC for protections lobbied to utilize the Barrow Defense Authority as its Militant/Police force for colonial protection only. Technically limiting the potential for the BDA to expand however out of the interests for Barrow it was, it did grant the UEG and UNSC the security in the Barrow Defense Authority not conspiring into a insurrection. By 2556 the BDA was recognized as a branch of colonial government for Barrow who rejoined the UEG as one of its colonies. UNSC forces kept a small scouting group within the Barrow system under the guise of additional security however it was likely more of a supervisory agent. Known Locations * Cascadia (Population: 12.7 Million) ** Barrow Capitol Tether ** Cascadia Trade Center ** Barrow Logistics HQ ** Barrow Capitol Space-Port * Anchorage (Population: 8.8 Million) ** Anchorage Mining and Shipping District ** Anchorage Transportation HQ ** Old Bedford Space Port * Bangor (Population: 8.5 Million) ** Mt. Heaven Space Port ** Bangor Shipping District * Satellite (Population: 7.4 Million) ** Barrow Northern Fishery & Aquaculture Department * Ballad (Population 6.9 Million) ** Barrow Southern Fishery & Aquaculture Management Department HQ * Crystal (Population 6.5 Million) * Anpike (Population 6.3 Million) Census Data Average Population Growth Rate: 6.027% or 0.06027 * 2412 - Initial Colonial Population: 20,000 * 2422 - 500,001 * 2432 - 3,500,754 * 2442 - 10,872,810 * 2469 - 52,677,701 (Insurrection Breaks Out) * 2500 - 99,532,446 * 2525 - 232,541,733 (Onset of the Human - Covenant War) * 2549 - 239,332,174 (Low growth during the war and high enlistment rate, battle takes place in orbit) * 2555 - 241,928,620 (Rediscovery by UNSC forces due to ''Flicker) * 2558 - 256,736,586 (Population boom begins) Planetary Information Barrow or, more technically, Eta 7 Sigma © is a terrestrial world within the Eta 7 Sigma System. Geography Barrow is moderately tectonically active and is in the early stages of continental drift. Being further from its host star may have slowed its progress as it is roughly 2 billion years late compared to Earth-like planetary super continental break up. Because of this supercontinents such as Barrow's Nova Rodinia is still the planets original super-land mass. While some speculate its progression has lead to two obvious continental plates being Neo Rodinia, respectively, and Occiderram (West Land). It is speculated that significant biodiversity will begin to express itself as the two landmasses become increasingly separated. Currently the biodiversity present on Barrow is credited to its fierce mountain ranges which separate large swaths of land similarly to bodies of water. Its many archipelagos also contribute to a large array of diverse plant and animal life. Climate Barrow is covered in temperate rainforests, dense mountainous forests, and arctic tundra to the north and south. With an average temperature of 12.5 Barrow is slightly colder than Earth. Its arctic regions cover significantly more over the planet, while Earth's Arctic zones are located at 66.5 degrees N. and 66.5 degrees S. respectively Barrow's cold polar regions are located at 47 degrees N. and 47 degrees S. Which is equivalent to Earth regions such as Spain, being just below the arctic circle. The Equator of Barrow in the afternoon daytime sits at approximately 25° C. (77° F.) and is as low as 15° C. (59° F.) Flora & Fauna Barrow is host to a variety of natural life forms, most evolved to survive in the generally cold climate of the planet. Most of the planet is covered in tall temperate pines which break only upon the sharp mountain faces that litter the planets surface. With limited ecosystems offered on Barrow coupled with its land mass being largely one continents with the exception of island systems Barrow does not feature the immense biodiversity exhibited on Earth. Monkola One of Barrow's native species: Lazuli-Phascoteles or Monkola as they are called more commonly. Their genus was based on the combination of their similarity to koalas and spider monkeys, combining both respective genus into Phascoteles and Lazuli based on its color similar to Lapis Lazuli. One of Barrow's more intelligence natives. It uses crude tools and seems to have a rudimentary proto-language which helps it coordinate in multi-family packs or tribes. Haulker A large mammalian species native to Barrow, the Haulker is used unironically in farming areas for its hauling capacity, females are also used for their milk and the livestock animal has lead to many Barrow-original home meals. Jackalope Barrow's own myth come to reality is the Jackalope which bears a striking resemblance to the 20th century popularized fictional TaunTaun especially in winter when its wooly white coat grows in. The males of the species also feature antelope like horns which serve a variety of roles for farmers and livestock families. The Jackalope stands nearly ten feet tall with females usually between eight and nine feet in height. Jackalopes are used for their light hauling capacity, moderate ridability, meat, milk, and ivory in low amounts. Wildermoose The Wildermoose is an obsure animal that resembles an Earth-born Moose. It is highly territorial and has been known to pummel already deceased opponents as a statement of dominance. It is speculated it assists in getting the blood deeper into the foliage and dirt as a warning to other animals as well. Herds of Wildermoose can be seen traveling across cold hilled regions or in small family units deeper within the forests. Thanks to the planets massive arctic regions however, life has found a way to conquer these frozen polar regions. Most animals on Barrow are wooly or covered in dense layers of fur or hair. While ocean life utilizes blubber and fat stores to remain warm. The only animals found on land not sporting fur or hair are animals restricted to the planets equator, and even then fur or hair is usually seen in patches on the animal. Trivia * Barrow is named after the northern most city in the Alaska region of North America. * The namesake of many cities and settlements on Barrow are taken from cities located in the Northern regions of North America. * 1 Scab Armor: Armor made from scrapping destroyed ships and transplanting hull plating from various ships to repair a more functional one. Patching a ship with rudimentary and non-uniform replacement parts giving the ship an appearance of having scabs. Category:UEG Outer Colonies Category:Insurrectionist Planets Category:UEG Colonies Category:Barrow Category:Concordat Colonies